The eyes of the cobra
by Cybernetic Author unit 5
Summary: A deadly assasin and master godling hunter has been hired to kill Sadie and Carter. Soon he has poisoned Sadie with a lethal venom. To find the cure, Carter must delve into the ranks of the deadliest assassins in history.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

A cloaked figure walked into the Desert Sands hotel. As he approached the register he brought out his wand, hiding it under the folds of his cloak, you could never be too careful in a place like this.

The Desert Sands hotel was the home of almost every assassin, hit man, bounty hunter and spy in Egypt , he wasn't about to get caught off guard by some bounty hunter.

The man at the register eyed him, "Would you like a room sir?" he asked politely. This was simply a test; no one checked into the hotel, it had a permanent "No spare rooms" sign hanging on the front door.

The figure, whose name was Leon Markus, produced a small piece of paper from under his robe, on it was the hieroglyph for 'snake' "I'm here to visit a friend."

The receptionist paled slightly at the symbol, then handed him a key, "Room 129, third floor, to the left."

Leon nodded and entered the elevator, pressing the button for floor 3.

When the doors opened, he walked directly to the door marked '129' ignoring the 'Do not disturb' sign and entering.

The room was almost pitch black, but in the gloom one could barely make out a human figure sitting at a desk that faced the door. The silhouette couldn't have been more than 16 years old, but Leon knew better than to judge him, this boy had a reputation as the greatest wizard hunter and assassin in Asia.

There was a low his and the head of a cobra rose up from the desk, but he was soon calmed by the boys gentle hand on his hood. "Do you have the payment?" was all the boy said, his voice barely more than a hissing whisper..

Leon took out a suitcase and placed it on the desk, opening it to show its contents, "Three million dollars in gold, as agreed."

A hand came out and picked up one of the bars, weighing it, "Feels legitimate, who are the targets?"

Leon handed him a picture of a girl and a boy, one with red highlights in her hair, holding a staff and the other with light brown skin, holding a kopesh, "Sadie and Carter Kane, They are currently residing in Brooklyn."

"Kane?" asked the boy, the cobra rose again and hissed at the name. "No one said anything about them being Kanes, the price doubles for Kanes"

Leon sighed and pulled another suitcase out of the duat, also filled with gold, "Six million."

The boy chuckled, which was for him little more than a hissing wheeze, "You've got yourself an assassin," He got up, the snake curling up his arm and onto his shoulder. "The Kanes shall die within the month."

In the faint light of the setting Egyptian sun, his eyes where illuminated for just a brief second.

They where clouded over and sightless, the eyes of a blind man.

**Please, tell me what you think and feel free to make suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 1

**No matter how OOC this sounds, you will enjoy the ending, I promise, just read the whole thing before judging it.**

Sadie sighed as she walked into her room. It had been a long day, everyone was a bit tense and stressed out after dealing with yet another flock of penguins materializing all over the house.

She was so tired she didn't even notice the boy sitting on her bed. A boy with impossibly brown, sad eyes.

"Hello Sadie," said Anubis.

Sadie whirled around, "Anubis, wha-what are you doing here?"

The jackal god smiled ever so slightly, then beckoned her over.

After she had sat down next to him, he sighed, "I don't have much time, it's taking all of my strength to stay in form this far away from a cemetery." He moved his face close to hers, "Sadie, I love you."

Sadie was in a state of shock. Was this really happening?

She found herself moving even closer, totally obliviouse to the rest of the world, all she saw were those eyes.

She never even saw the knife.

Right before their lips met, she felt a sharp pain in her arm. Moving away instinctively, she looked down and saw that Anubis clutched a small, shining knife, which he had dug into her arm.

She looked at him in horror and disbelief.

An evil grin spread across his face, "You heart is beating so very fast right now, you must be very confused and scared, perhaps I should explain."

The brown eyes dissolved, replaced with fogged, sightless ones. The gods' entire body reformed, even his clothes, his skin paling his closes becoming tightly wrapped black desert clothing.

Sadie could feel herself blacking out as she fell to the ground, her limbs refusing to obey her.

The boy who had a moment ago been Anubis crouched down in her face, "Remember this, Sadie Kane, love is blind," he laughed. "Pleasant dreams, and give the dog god my regards."

Then she blacked out.

Carter was walking down the hall when he heard someone scream. Running to the source of the noise, he found Walt lying in the middle of the hallway, right outside his room. His arm twisted at an angle Carter knew it wasn't supposed to be in.

Running over to him, Carter propped Walt up, "What happened?" he asked, trying to remember the little healing magic he knew.

"Cursed artifact," managed Walt. "I was trying to disenchant it when it blew up in my face, there's a healing charm in my room, hurry.

Carter nodded and ran into Walts room.

Several things registered in Carters head the moment he opened the door:

Walt was lying on the ground out cold, propped up next to his bed.

The room was a state of chaos

There was a knife in his back.

He fell to the floor, managing to turn on his back, seeing the other Walt looming over him with an oddly shaped knife that resembled a giant snake fang. "Thank you for being such a dear friend," he sneered, his body morphing into a shadowy, hooded figure. "We will meet again Carter Kane, I am not done with you yet."

His foot came flying at Carters face, and he knew no more.

Isis was talking to Thoth when it happened. A crippling pain shot up her arm and she collapsed on the ground. Looking at her arm, she saw a jet black wound cut deep into her flesh. The area around the wound was slowly withering as veins of black crept up her arm.

A few seconds later, Horus screamed and clutched his back, where a deep gash had formed out of nowhere, he too, fell to the ground. He could feel his strength draining away, his emotions and memories being read and his very muscle disappearing. Feathers started to fall out of his hawk head and his vision began to blur. He heard footsteps and shouts, then his _ba _slipped out of his body and entered a part of the duat that the gods called sleep.

**The first person to find the TF2 reference here gets a cameo in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

Carter blinked, what had just happened?

One minute he was being brutally beaten by a blind kid, next, he was, well, he wasn't sure how to describe where he was.

It looked like a very large, luxury modern house, with lush carpeting, a chandelier, a balcony with glass doors that let sunlight stream in, and even a mini-bar. He himself was sitting in a large, padded chair/

Across from him was a glass coffe table, and after that….. oh gods.

Reclining in a couch, his feet on the table, was a man with a red suit and cherry cool-aid skin.

"Set," Carter growled, getting up from his seat, then quickly regretting it as pain shot through his back and he fell back down into the chair.

"Me," said Set calmly, examining his nails. "I wouldn't try moving to much if I were you, your ba took quite a beating, any exertion here in the duat could very well obliterate you soul altogether."

Carter groaned, "The duat? Did you hire that boy to kidnap me or something?"

Set looked hurt, but being a god of deception, it was hard to tell if he was faking it or not. "Me? Send a member of The Eyes? My dear carter, even I have my limits, there is evil, and then there is EVIL. Besides, I wouldn't need to hire anyone, I would do it myself/"

Carter raised an eyebrow, "So why am I here?"

Set got up and walked over to the mini bar, pouring himself a drink, "A good question, you see, you're technically dead right now, and your ba is to badly damaged to go on into the afterlife."

"I'm WHAT?" Carter screamed.

"Dead, deceased, you bought the farm, kicked the bucket….." he conjured up a thesaurus and continued to talk. "Departed, lifeless, finished, caput…."

"I get it, I get it," sighed Carter. "What about Sadie?"

Set frowned, "Uh, yeah, she's, well sort of dying at the moment, that assassin gave her a nasty poison, no one remembers the cure anymore, not even the gods."

Carter put his head in his hands, "So I'm stuck here with you for the rest of my life and I can't save my sister?"

"No," said Set.

"So I'm going to the afterlife?"

"No."

"Then what in Horus' name AM I doing!"

"You are going to save your sister's life."

"And how am I going to do that?"

Set smiled and sat back down, "Ah, you see, while the gods never found a cure for that poison, someone else did, unfortunately, he kept it hidden from the gods and gave the only sample to the leader of The Eyes."

"That's the second time you've mentioned 'The Eye,'" said Carter. "What is The Eye?"

Set sighed and took a long drink, his glass never got any emptier, "The Eyes of The Cobra, the most elite an deadly group of assassins in Egypt. They were master magicians and killers some of the only people without the blood of the pharos who could work magic. They revere snakes in any form and can actually communicate with them, that is where they got their name. The boy you saw was one of their greatest killers, unfortunately, no one knows any of their names, they use special spells to make sure that not even the gods can see them, they use the names of different snakes instead, for example, the boy you saw was named 'Adder'"

Carter shook his head, "And how am I going to do anything if I'm dead?"

Set smiled, "I said you were TECHNICALLY dead, when you blacked out, I recovered your body, left a note in your handwriting to make it look like you had left to find a cure for your sister, then dropped your body in a hospital in Russia. At the moment, your ba is simply to damaged to connect to yout body."

"And why is my Ba damaged?" asked Carter. The Ba was part of your soul, nothing short of powerful magic could hurt that.

"Ah," said Set. "You see, The Eyes of The Cobra worship an aspect of Apophis, a small shred of his soul ripped from the rest of his during his battle with Ra, that shred is called Sinith The Eyes wishes to give Sinith the power of a god, and they're slowly doing that by stealing power from other gods. That dagger you were stabbed with, it had been enchanted by Sinith himself, when it drew your blood, it used your connection to Horus to take some of his own Ba, the same with Sadie and Isis. Now, both Horus and Isis are terribly injured, and the force of having a gods Ba ripped through your own has damaged yours and Sadies, luckily, as you are both former godlings, you will recover."

Carter nodded, understanding most of what Set had just said, "But if these assasins are so powerful, how do I fight them?"

Set smiled, "Because, you are going to receive imence amounts of power soon."

"And where is that power going to come from?" asked Carter, raising an eyebrow.

Sets' smile widened, "It will come from me."

"You're not saying….."

"Yes," said Set, grinning from ear to ear. "You, Carter Kane, are going to become my host."


	4. Chapter 3 AKA, stupid filler chapter

**Allot of people want me to include Anubis in the story; I might do that, if I get more reviews. Review now voting on whether Anubis should appear or not :3**

Carter was speechless. "What? ARE YOU INSANE?" he finally screamed.

"That is debatable," said Set calmly. "I'm your only chance, without me you can't even get back into the solid world, so either you let your sister die a painful death, or you become my host.."

"It won't work anyway!" Said Carter. "I've already been Horus' host, you're his mortal enemy, I can't become your host."

Set just smiled, "Usually that would be the case, but I have a certain friend who can help with that."

Carter sighed, "Fine, but as soon as we're done, you get out of my head, deal?"

"Deal," said Set, grinning. "Now then, when you wake up, you'll be in a hotel in Russia, don't ask haw your body got there, it's best if you don't know, you will find an address in the hotel room, when you're ready, go to the address and tell them that I sent you, if they question you further, tell them you need a bonding."

Carter opened his mouth to ask a question, but never got the chance, everything around him went black again as he was pulled out of Sets section of the duat. Unfortunately, he was still badly beaten up, and would not awaken for several hours.

**Herpaderp, short chapter is UBER SHORT TO THE EXTREEM! Sorry, next chapter will be about Sadie and maby Anubis if enough people vote**


End file.
